fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Valeria V.
Valeria V. (most often stylized in cursive, making it �������������� ��) is a villain in DBA that has recently gone under the radar, due to her most recent blunders in trying to be a proper villain to the DBA contestants. Her Epithet allows her to traverse dimensions, and being a notable criminal/villain, she is a high ranking wanted Anomaly to the Time Police, despite the fact she's underwhelming in almost every session she's in. It is known there is a separate time jail strictly for Valeria's, in which they may not use their epithet to escape or bring any extras in. A session took place there, due to a particularly kindhearted Valeria who genuinely believed those in the prison could change. Valeria's past has been touched on slightly. She had an old protection business, however upon mastering her epithet she no longer required it, as she could replicate money infinitely. She also lost a lot of compassion, as to her there are an infinite amount of humans living an infinite amount of lives, doing everything and anything in their lifetimes, which lead to her starting to see human lives (even her own) as worthless. With this, she started developing a taste for chaos and killing, resulting in what she did in DBA as well as various other unmentioned crimes. Powers Valeria's epithet allows her to travel in between and go into any dimension she desires, a sort of "Think about where she wants/What she wants/A particular object," allowing her to summon it or go there through a glowing blue rimmed portal that she can create at any time. She can also keep different portals in mind, doing things like having a portal encompass a bullet, only to be able to summon it later to have the bullet hit something. She has a habit of summoning objects through her portals, and seems to have an infinite amount of her trademarked magnums. She can also "Call" Valeria's for help, having them hold objects or be able to do an action. A variation of her basic attack is summoning another portal, having a Valeria fall out, and having them attack. She has excellent marksmanship and knows a decent amount of martial arts. There is also an abandoned earth that a Valeria claimed as her own (and therefore, the rest of the Valerias). This "Valeria Hub" has been sparely mentioned, though a fun past time is playing cards. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 15 In the baseball episode, Valeria acted incredibly antagonistically towards Swivel, eventually culminating in her shooting her fucking legs and crippling her permanently. She takes interest in Mr. Worldwide but, ultimately, does nothing. - Episode 12b Valeria helped the gang eventually travel into Rio's closet and defeat the cause for the outbreak. She had a brief run in with Dante, who ultimately decided against arresting her for now. It is unknown if this was a different Valeria than the one from episode 15 or if that Valeria traveled back in time, but she has mysteriously more prof upgrades despite being further in the past. - Episode 17 The mastermind behind lighting the world on fire, Valeria was the second major encounter that the party came across. She was found admiring her work, recognizing some of them from the old baseball match before she set the world on fire. Of course they didn't let her stand, and struck her down decently fast, only coming back by the skin of her teeth due to her talent. A crown that provided clear thinking was then forced onto her head by Desmond (after losing both of her eyes), at which point she decided to join the time police to try her hardest to repent for her sins. - Episode 18 After failing the combat of episode 18 from another dimension, Valeria gathers a bunch of other characters to join her team in a massive 6v6 combat, where each team took trash from around the arena to build a mech out of and end in a massive fight. However, the various villainous teammates were mostly that way from stupidity, and she proved ineffective and was eventually taken out of commission by Meridian. Leon Neon eventually uses some bullshit to gather all of the material on the field at once, creating the ultimate Time Mech while the enemy team was largely defeated and shitty. Meridian stayed outside of the mech in order to suplex Valeria and chain cuff her on the side of her mech, which was eventually destroyed in space along with the moon. It is unknown whether or not she died, but we can be pretty sure she died. - Episode 19 In this episode, Valeria was actually the one pulling the strings, pitting the bandits and cultists against each other under the guise of looting a newly opened museum for valuable artifacts. Really, it was a smoke screen for her to obtain an item that she wanted (A pocket watch that reads the same in any dimension) as well as pitting two rival gangs against each other. The party came out to the roof of the building where a small army of Valeria's (as well as a newly acquired attack helicopter) were waiting. Fitting in flawlessly with Valeria's previous encounters, this was meant to be a difficult battle, however scaring most of the Valeria's off, Viktor scoring a critical success for the first time in his career, and half of the party taking over the aforementioned attack helicopter, resulted in her defeat no matter how powered up with artifacts she was. - Episode 23 A single airship filled with Valerias encounters the party. They are destroyed physically by Veronica's black hole and emotionally by Dean making various Valersonas including Twilight Hellsparkle. The ship inevitably crashes. - Episode 12c A different Valeria than the one in 12b is taken along with many other audience members to another timeline, where various people and events were altered or missing in such a way that the Episode 12 Outbreak couldn't be contained and the creatures released inevitably destroyed the world. This Valeria is a more contemplative one and seems to care at least a little bit about the fate of this world. She goes along with fighting The Shadow Queen and eventually uses a special item to dial for help, which ends up being Valeria's long standing rival Clarisse, who lands the final blow. The two end up clashing on the streets outside of the original timeline before Clarisse accidentally fires Agit Pai out of her newly acquired Euclidean Moonbuster, which proceeds to destroy the city block. We don't know what happens after that. - Episode 27 Valeria V. Was one of the beginning 6 contenders in the weekly DBA match. She was completely flattened mere minutes into the match. At the very end of the game, she came in after Apollo's defeat, claiming to have been the mastermind to the entire situation, before being quickly dumpstered, trapped in a locker and thrown into the ocean. - Episode 32 A gaggle of Valerias meet up in the DBA contestant lounge with a job: they need to investigate a mysterious facility for various reasons. This facility, it turns out, was Phoenix Laboratories, a strange organization that experimented on epithets, including forcefully implanting them as well as extracting them and powering them up. Something terrible happened and caused a massive outbreak from within, making the building arcane and dangerous. Secretly, they knew parts about it, planning on having the DBA members doing the heavy lifting while they get all of the profit and valuables in the end. Out of the four Valerias, the leader who gathered the rest is mysteriously dragged away and lost in shadow never to be seen again. One Valeria is pulled into another room by experiments but they seemed to survive. It's later revealed that the Valeria dragged in is a clone created by CircuiTree, who continued to keep up the guise of being a Valeria. In the end, she manages to kill another Valeria, but ultimately, neither CircuiTree nor the clone survive, leaving one Valeria still alive. The final Valeria stays back for the future conflicts as she was just a grunt worker with no real attachment to the mission or knowledge of its purpose. Eventually after Delila uses her Overclass, Valeria uses her powers to teleport the defeated players outside of the facility. - Episode 34 Valeria returns to baseball as a player on the enemy team, another person captured by Cynthia. Although she could leave at any time, she was very entertained with the idea of a Holistic Baseball game. Plus, that would incur Cynthia's violent wrath, which even for Valeria was a nigh guaranteed death. - Episode 50 Valeria appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. She was immediately obliterated by Happy's critical success to copy powers from a version of Clarisse possessed by W, who blasted massive Shadowrealm nightmare portals that vaporized her. - Episode 51 - Trivia * Valeria's original icons were drawn by Patronix, but as of Episode 51 of DBA, ones made by DarkStar are being used as the new default. * Most of Valeria's alternate icons have palettes that are references to other things. The current ones are: - Kakyoin Palette: Obvious reference to Noriaki Kakyoin from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. - Original Icon 2: Reference to Desmond Regalis from DBA. - Original Icon 3: Patronix's original idea for Valeria's color palette. - Original Icon 4: The only original one to not a have a direct reference. Notably, this icon has a sweater, which was contemplated (but ended up being cut) from the base Valeria icon(s). - Original Icon 5: Reference to Seto Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh! - Original Icon 6: Reference to Viktor Valentine from DBA. - Original Icon 7: Reference to Johnny Wonderstar from DBA, who is a reference to Jotaro Kujo from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. * Valeria is known to be one of the most recurring villains/antagonistic characters in DBA, especially during Episodes 15-12c (a 13 episode range). Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters